Selina Kyle
History Selina Kyle: 1975 - 1998 Selina Kyle had a hard life. Her victimized mother killed herself when Selina was only eight years old. Selina’s abusive father, Brian, drank himself into quite a stupor and stumbled out into traffic a few months later. Selina tried to care for her younger sister by committing petty crimes, but was soon caught and sentenced to Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention with her sister Maggie being remanded by the state and placed in a foster home. Shortly after being sent to the juvenile center, Selina managed to escape and began to live on Gotham’s streets. After four years of sleeping in alleys and rooftops, Selina was caught picking pockets outside a circus on the outskirts of Gotham. The man who caught her was Jack Haly, of Haly’s Circus. Mr. Haly returned the wallets to Selina’s victims under the guise of a magic trick and then offered Selina a chance to join the circus. She accepted and learned the arts of gymnastics, acrobatics, contortionism, whip-wielding, sleight of hand, magic, trickery, deceit, and knife-throwing from the various performers that traveled among the ranks of the circus. Selina stayed with the circus for just five years before making off with a full night’s ticket sales and whatever else she could carry. Selina was back on the streets then, but now better skilled. Still the streets of Gotham proved quite rough for even a circus-trained thief. One night while she was sleeping, a trio of drunken fraternity boys tried to force themselves on Selina. Though I’m sure she was feisty, she was ill-equipped to war them off. Luckily, the fight was broken up and Selina was saved by Ted Grant, a retired world-class fighter. After rescuing the girl (and wiping the blood off his knuckles), Ted Grant saw that the girl was homeless and offered her a job at his Wildcat Gym, mopping floors. Selina took the job (and the small backroom cot that came with it). Selina also took advantage of some fighting lessons from the man, before she ended up running away yet again.Oracle Files: Selina Kyle 1/3 Catwoman: 1998 - 2016 During her time ant the Wildcat Gym, Selina Kyle learned that Ted Grant was being shaken down by mobsters. Though Ted did well fighting them off routinely, Selina knew it was a matter of time before the likes of Falcone or Maroni would have him killed. Selina came up with a plan after reading the first news story on the rumors of the “Bat-man”. Looking at the faded logo on the floor of the gym’s boxing ring, Selina decided to become the “Cat-woman”. Selina fashioned together a sexy outfit and mask, the used her circus skills to sneak into the Falcone estate. Selina ambushed Carmine Falcone and managed to claw his face, but she had underestimated his own fighting skills and soon she was surrounded by armed guards. Before the goons could execute her, their boss unmasked her and was caught off-guard by what he saw. Selina used the chance to escape the estate but only managed to get away with her life due to the timely intervention of Batman, who mistook her for another vigilante, and swept her out of harm’s way before warning her of the danger of this life. Selina gave him a kiss and the when his guard was down, she clawed his chest and escaped. Since then, you can say that Selina left a mark on Bruce (eh? A mark? Get it? Because she scratched- y’know, nevermind). Fearing that if she stuck around, Falcone’s men would soon learn she had been living at Ted’s gym, Selina fled. Using her skills and an improved version of her costume, Selina began her career as Catwoman, who would one day be the world’s (arguably) greatest thief. From time to time, she would flirt with the life of a vigilante (or with certain vigilantes themselves), such as when she learned her sister Maggie had wound up as a prostitute in the employ of the False Face Society and went to war with the Black Mask to earn her freedom; or when her own curiosity brought her to offer her aid to Batman during the “Holiday Killer” murders. More recently, she became a key part of the trio “The Gotham City Sirens”.Oracle Files: Selina Kyle 2/3 Selina Kyle: 2016 - Present Selina Kyle has always had an… interesting relationship with Bruce Wayne. After the two met one another in their civilian identities and began dating, only to discover one another’s alter-egos, the two had an on-again/off-again relationship, which only resulted in Selina Kyle flirting with a career as a vigilante and some questionable judgment from Bruce. Over time, Selina’s interest in playing a larger role in Bruce’s life led her to team-up with him multiple times, attempt reform, and eventually break his hearth when she put the leather suit back on to pilfer property or enact vengeance upon someone who wronged her. This roller-coaster romance eventually led to Salina becoming a conflicted member of the Gotham City Sirens with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, who were also in state of spiritual confusion. Though the three were hardly beacons of reform, there is an argument to be made that their living and working together actually did more good for the three’s rehabilitation than any stretch any of them had served in Arkham. When the Sirens broke up recently, Selina tried to get back with Bruce, only for him to tell her that if she was serious about going straight, she’d need to turn herself in and finish her time in Arkham. Surprisingly, she did so and was given a release due to receiving a clean bill of mental health. Bruce and Selina enjoyed a tropical vacation, but shortly after her return, Selina was kidnapped by Hush and her heart surgically removed from her. It was only due to Mr. Freeze’s assistance that Selina was able to reclaim her heart. Maybe it was that Batman failed to rescue her or just the trauma from the experience as a whole, but Selina asked to have some space for a time Recently, Selina has been staying with her friend, Holly Robinson, and enjoying life as a “hang-around” at the Sons of Batman Motorcycle Club. We don’t know how serious she is taking this reform; but according to the reports of an undercover asset among the Sons, Selina may be taking part in some sort of rehab program as she has been note as refusing alcohol.Oracle Files: Selina Kyle 3/3 UPDATE Bruce later discovered from Talia al Ghul, that Selina was pregnant of his child. Bruce infiltrated the Sons of Batman with his identity of Matches Malone and met Selina; there he proposed to her, and she acepted. After a brief fight with the SoB's, Bruce took Selina to live with him at Wayne Manor. They married in a quick trip to Atlantic City, and they went back to Gotham where Selina gave birth to Helena Wayne, named after the person that helped Selina after being rescued by Mr. Freeze: Helena Bertinelli.VOX Box: Reports of My Death...VOX Box: Matches In a Powder KegVOX Box: A Tale of Two Robins Selina Wayne: Present - 2027 The criminal known as the original Catwoman reformed after turning herself into Arkham Asylum and upon her release, she became pregnant with Bruce Wayne’s child. Shortly after this, when was kidnapped by the criminal know as Hush and victimized severely, putting the lives of herself and her unborn daughter at risk. With the help of Helena Bertinelli, Victor Fries, and Talia al Ghul, Selina’s life was saved. This near-death experience and the pending of her daughter may have changed Selina’s outlook on life, allowing her to actually reform her criminal behaviors. Selina and Bruce would ultimately marry shortly before the birth of their daughter. It was Selina’s idea to name the child after Helena Bertinelli for her part in saving her life. Selina would hang up her whip and mask for a time, letting her friend Holly Robinson carry on as a new Catwoman while Selina focused on raising her daughter. Selina decided sometime later to return to being Catwoman, but now as a vigilante and full-blown member of Batman, Incorporated which she would continue to be until Bruce himself retired from the cape and cowl. With the death of Tim Drake, Selina and Bruce’s marriage was strained. Selina gave Bruce distance for a time until she decided that she could not risk losing her husband too and felt the need to hold an intervention, fearing Bruce was dangerously close to taking his own life. Bruce did not agree with Selina’s insinuations that he would take a life, even his own, after seeing what happened to his parents as a child. An argument broke out and I gather that Selina called Bruce a hypocrite, reminding him thins he would rather not talk about and in his anger, Bruce said or did something that caused Selina to pack her bags and move out of Wayne Manor, taking their daughter with her. That was almost three years ago. In that time much of their relationship had mended. Selina seemed interested in putting this dark chapter behind but it is Bruce who was dragging his feet. From what Terry told me, it sounded like Bruce had not forgiven himself for whatever he did or said to Selina. So, without a new intervention, their marriage may have continued to suffer for years. Such an injustice could not be tolerated by such crusaders as Batman and Robin. Terry and Helena conspired and just recently got them back together.Batwave Files: Selina Wayne Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in exception health * Patient recently had her heart surgically removed by Thomas Elliot (#60903) Psychological Profile * Patient claims to be a “garden variety kleptomaniac” but my assessment is that she steals for profit or an adrenaline rush; and not due to mental illness. * Patient is, however, obsessed with felines of all kinds. Behavior Profile * Patient is a very talented thief who is quite capable of bypassing our security systems (and has done so in the past), so it is fortunate that she has recently showed what seems to be a genuine interest in rehabilitation. * Patient gets along well with most other staff and patients, with the exception of Roman Sionis (#85386) & Thomas Elliot (as mentioned earlier). * Patient seems to have rather close (possibly romantic?) relationship with Arkham benefactor Bruce Wayne. Mr. Wayne visits her regularly. * Patient has shown an interest in participating in the new mentor program, specifically with the intent of mentoring for patients Harleen Quinzel (#99312) & Pamela Isley (#66181). Due to their past criminal partnership, I suggest we allow her to attend supervised therapy sessions with all three patients before we decide if she would be suitable as a patient mentor.Arkham Files: Catwoman Trivia and Notes Trivia * Selina has a general education diploma that she got while living at the Wildcat Gym. * Selina and Holly Robinson used to be lovers. * Selina is not aware that her real father is Carmine Falcone * In the Earth-2027 continuity, Selina and Bruce are still married but separated, after Bruce said some very hurtful things to Selina while still grieving Tim Drake's death, but Terry and Helena conspired and managed to get the two back together. * The alias Irena Dubrovna comes from a 1942 movie Cat People. * Her criminal activity falls under GCPD jurisdiction. Notes * The last part of her profile (2027) was written by Max Gibson, not Oracle. * Selina's Patient number (#40331) is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Batman Vol 1 1 in June 1940 in the third story. Links and References * Appearances of Selina Kyle * Character Gallery: Selina Kyle Category:Bat Family Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Reformed Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Gotham City Sirens Member Category:Batman, Inc. members